Addiction
by xxTcullenxx
Summary: Emmett finds an amnesiac in the forest while hungry. Who is she and why is she here?
1. Forest

_You can totally skip this paragraph if you already know how to use fanfiction. Okay, I don't really know when this happens, but Bella is already a vampire and Bella/Edward/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper are in high school again. I'm not a great writer, but I enjoy it and I've seen worse. Hope this makes sense. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and it doesn't __start__ out very Twilight-y. And also if anyone doesn't know how to get to the next section/chapter what you do is when you're at this page look at the top right corner and then look down a little, and you will see which chapter number and the title. For example mine would say '1. Forest' because this is chapter 1 which I titled Forest. click on the little pull-down triangle thingy, and click on the next chapter you want to read, if this person has anymore they should show up. Lol. enjoy!_

_She_ has long, straight, dark brown hair. _She_ is quite slender, fairly tall, and beautiful for a human, or whatever magnificent creature she is. But _she_ does not know who she is. She feels this forest where she lies, is quite familiar, but she doesn't know why. She does know some things, but she doesn't know why she knows these things. It is almost as if you woke up one morning, and _you _suddenly knew everything about the art of lyrical dance, but can't recall seeing nor taking any classes. She _does_ know who she is not. She is not Bella, for if she was, she would be with Edward Cullen, or she would be _dreaming_ about being with Edward Cullen. She is not Alice, because well, she's not very pixie-like. She very well could be a dark-haired Rosealie. But, how does she know who these people are, when she doesn't even know herself?

She awakened, no that's not really the right word, for she wasn't asleep in the first place. She kind of…_realized_. Alright, she _realized _in a lush forest, sitting back against a moss covered tree, legs bent out in front of her. What's going on? She thought to herself. Why am I here? She asked. "Hello?" the forest echoed the first thing that she's said since she_ realized _here. She scrambles to her feet, noticing that she is wearing a white mini-skirt, a white tank top, black leggings, and white strappy heels, on an eerily cold, overcast day.

She squints towards the trees to her left, and thinks she sees something pass by quickly. A car perhaps? She half-ran to the forest edge, being careful not to catch her heels on any roots, or stones. Another car zooms past, briefly blowing her hair back away from her face. She shivers as the breeze passes through. She sees a pale white figure across the street, a man. He's shirtless despite the cold, his outfit of only light blue jeans revealing a well muscled chest and body. But the man was so _pale_. Like really, really pale. But he was _soo_ attractive. Dark black hair, and gorgeous black eyes, with a small, mysterious, golden rim around them. There were purple splotches encircling his eyes, probably from a lack of sleep, for other than that he looked truly perfect. He was looking away from her, looking towards another patch of green trees on the other side of the street. She stared at him for a moment, and thought. Perhaps he knows why I'm here. She searched the street, though there didn't seem to be many people here, and began to cross.

She paused mid-step, realizing she couldn't just flat out say to the man 'Hi I don't know who or where I am. Help me! You're hot. Marry me!' he would surely have her committed. She would have to get her story straight. She would have to _get_ a story. Feeling like a total idiot, she side-stepped back behind one of the trees, and thought 'Maybe there's something I _have_ that can tell me who I am' she said permitting herself another look at the pale, mysterious man. She realized her skirt had a pocket. That's a little strange. She reached into the pocket anyway, and pulled out a slip of folded paper. It was a typed letter, with purple tinted swirls in one corner, which read:

Hello. I see you've found my letter. You will open this after seeing Emmett from a distance, and noticing that he is strangely pale and quite attractive. He can help you through this, but please do not approach him now. It would be very dangerous. I do not wish to change your destiny, so I'm afraid cannot tell you what is going on. You must figure that out on your own. You will not be fully alone though. I am sorry it had to be you that I sent here, but you may be the only one able to fix what's been damaged. Ahh… at this point, you should be looking for a story. Well, here you go. This isn't who you are, or who you will find yourself to be, but it should work for now. Occasionally, you may recieve a letter from me, but I am not supposed to interfere much.

Name: Krystal Malone

Age: 19

Hometown: Quebec, Canada

Life Story: You're parents died in a car wreck 2 years ago, and you've been on your own since. Never been in jail, never caught speeding. You just came back from a late New Year's party, but aren't wasted like your other friends, for you have never truly enjoyed the taste of alcohol. You moved to Forks, Washington only a year ago.

Unless something changes, you shouldn't need to know much about your childhood, and I would not like to make you memorize more than you must, so farewell.

-Me

P.S. You must know who you are in a book.

She ignored the last line, not truly sure of what it meant. "Alright." She said. "Krystal Malone…" she gasped audibly. Something flashed through her mind. It was an image of a room lit only with neon lights, a packed room of similarly-aged people dancing close together. Beer bottles fizzing open, a low techno beat, and "Happy New Year" printed on shirts, mugs, and sunglasses. She caught her breath, and realized the letter was no longer in her hand. She searched what she could see of the forest, and was searching her skirt, when she realized her 'pocket' had disappeared, and the letter truly was nowhere. But the image stayed sharp in her mind. She could visualize each swirl, and every stroke of every letter flawlessly.

She inhaled deeply, leaning back against the tree. "Oh God." She repeated out loud to herself. "Where the hell am I?" She glanced back at where the man had been and realized he had vanished as well. 'Krystal Malone' decided to walk alongside the road, in case another came by, so she could hopefully find someplace to sleep. It was nearly twilight now, but Krystal felt the urge to keep walking. 'Maybe I can find that man…Emmett' Wait. Emmett. The real Emmett??? Not just Kellan Lutz but the real Emmett? He was at least a thousand times hotter than the actor (though Kellan was pretty hot). She _was_ in a book. She was in Twilight! She was in Stephanie Meyer's Twilight! But she didn't remember ever reading it. She must have some time in her past, or she wouldn't know this much would she? But if she had, why didn't she know everything about Twilight? She began talking to herself, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay. I'm in a book. How the hell did I get here, and how the hell do I get out? I don't know. Letter person!" She called out towards the forest, feeling like a total idiot. "Oh letter person! What am I supposed to do now? Letter person! Ugh. God." She continued walking beside the road, trying to find somewhere or someone. The road forked off in two directions, and Krystal chose the one facing west. She heard something in the forest to her right.

"Hello?" Krystal asked. "Is anyone there?" Silence. She walked towards a rustling sound, wondering what had made the noise. "Emmett?" she heard a snarl from deep in the forest. "Where are you, Emmett? I know it's you. I can…I can…" she could smell it. She could smell _him_. Faintly, but it was definitely _him_. He came up behind her inhaling deeply-grasping her shoulders. He growled loudly. Fear momentarily ran through her body. She did know some things about the Cullens, but she didn't know how dangerous they could be. She turned to face him, breaking his grasp easily. "Emmett, you can help me. I need you to help me." He stroked her cheek, confusion crossing his face briefly. His expression changed to shock, pain. He cringed away from her. "What's wrong?" She felt as if she could trust this Emmett, even if she'd never met him. Emmett didn't speak a word.

He began shakily walking away from her. It looked like he was forcing himself to do so. Krystal was confused, but she stayed in place. "Emmett?" she called one last time. His head snapped up, fury filling his dark eyes. He lunged at her, tearing the skin on her left arm. "What are you _doing_?" Emmett growled back. He locked her cut arm in his iron grasp, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, and began to drink her blood. She began crying, for Emmett's nails would occasionally tear another section in her arm or waist. "Emmett, Emmett!" she called. She was beginning to feel quite dizzy, about ready to pass out. "Emmett, stop! What are you doing?" He tore his mouth from her arm, accidentally tearing another slice of skin. He stared at the blood, and then gazed into Krystal's eyes. He began to speak.

"What _am_ I doing?" he said in a raspy, yet somehow attractive voice. "Carlisle!" he exclaimed. "I need to get you to Carlisle." He inhaled deeply, a look of pleasure crossing his face. His expression changed back to pain. "I…need…to get…away!" he cried. He darted off in the opposite direction. Krystal fell gently against a tree, and slid to the forest floor, staining the tree trunk. The blood flowed more naturally than it should, staining the fallen leaves as well. She gradually slipped away, into an awkward stage between consciousness, and sleep. She had another flash of information. Her eyes widened, though she wasn't seeing the forest. She saw the section of the letter about not approaching Emmett now, which kept weaving in and out of her other visions-visions of pages and pages of words, taking in everything at once. Information about the Cullens, Bella claiming they were vampires, all of it typed on a page. And then, a dark picture of two pale hands holding an bright red apple, with "Welcome To: Twilight " printed across the top. This last image stayed in her mind for who knows how long, when finally she snapped out of it.


	2. Change

She didn't wake quickly this time. First feeling a cold marble-like surface beneath her, then smelling something quite similar to Emmett, but not quite the same, and soon she was able to hear low whispers.

"Is she alright?" asked a female voice. "Will it be slow for her? I sure haven't seen much difference, yet."

"I think she's okay." Replied an older male "As for the change, to be quite honest I've never seen anything like this. Her body reacts so…strange." Finally, sight came, in a blur at first, two white figures looming over her, but then it cleared. She sat up, and the male's firm white hand gently forced her shoulder back onto the marble counter. "You're going to be alright. I know it probably hurts, but you're going to be alright."

Krystal was confused. "No, my arm feels fine now." She tried to sit back up, and this time the male let her. "I'm…Krystal Malone". The male and the female were quite beautiful, their skin also like Emmett's-pale, flawless. Their eyes however, were not like Emmett's. They were a golden color, similar to the rim of his eyes. They mirrored each other perfectly, with a look of confusion, and shock. The girl was quite beautiful. She was slightly short, and a bit soft, with brown-red hair that waved into the middle of her back. The man was also quite attractive, but older with his hair a golden-blond. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Excuse me, but would you mind cleaning up? The wound is bandaged now. Thank you, Bella." said the man relatively calmly. The gorgeous girl disappeared in a blur and was back with a container of bleach. She 'cleaned' unnaturally quick, but Krystal was able to see her. The room which appeared to be a kitchen soon filled with the strong scent of the bleach. Bella returned to her place beside the man, staying very still. "Bella, it's alright you can breathe now." The girl inhaled, wearing the same expression Emmett had when he met Krystal.

"What's going on?" asked Krystal. This time the girl spoke.

"I'm not sure. Carlisle isn't sure either. By the way I'm Isabella Cullen. You can come in now, if you'd like." She said in the same tone. 6 more pale, gorgeous, people entered through a doorway. "This is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Esme." She motioned to each one as she said their name. Emmett and Jasper shared a face of pain, and regret. Pixie-like Alice stared at her curiously, while the even more gorgeous Rosalie kept a blank expression. Carlisle and Esme, as well as Bella and Edward stood quite close together.

"And you're all…vampires, aren't you?" asked Krystal.

"Well, yes." replied Esme. "And we're happy to take you in once the change is over. Do you feel any pain?"

"No. Not at all. Should I?" they ignored her question, and began talking to one another. Emmett was the next one to speak.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Emmett sat down, and held his head in his hands. It was strange to see him almost in tears. "I don't know what I was thinking, Carlisle" Krystal noticed his eyes were a strange shade if golden-red

"Emmett, you weren't thinking! You were hunting! What exactly,_ happened_ back there? What made you act like that?" Carlisle's voice filled with fury. He gestured to my bandaged arm. "Do you see that you've dammed a young girl's innocent soul?" Edward was the next to speak.

"Carlisle, please be reasonable." Edward's voice was calm and musical. "We all smell it. It's stronger than anything-perhaps even stronger than Bella. But were not hunting, so we can resist. Carlisle, I know it even has a slight effect on you! This girl's blood is different. It doesn't seem to be…_human_."

"Wait-what?" Exclaimed Krystal. They ignored her.

"I was hunting, "Said Emmett. "and I lost control. I could smell you. Stronger than anything. I tried to resist, but I couldn't. I don't know why. I-I'm so sorry, for what I've done to you. For me it was simply…unbearable"." Then, Jasper interrupted him.

"She isn't in pain, Emmett. She truly isn't in pain." He said. "I don't think she's changing at all."

"But that's not possible." Said Emmett. "I'm a monster! I drank her blood!" He continued with his story. "You called my name, as if you knew me. You said I could help you, but I bit you, and there's no possible way the venom wouldn't have entered your bloodstream. I was only able to stop-to force myself to walk away, because when I drank your blood, it hurt _me_. I felt as if every bone in my body had snapped. But the taste… " Emmett paused. "Anyways, I felt horrible for what I had done, and I knew Carlisle wouldn't like it, but I couldn't just leave you there. I ran straight home and got Bella to carry you back. It's easier for her and Carlisle to resist than the rest of us. Oh I'm so sorry!"

"But if nothing is happening to me, then it doesn't matter, right? And" she paused, afraid that calling someone by name may cause them more trouble. "Carlisle, shouldn't be worried about Emmett, since he didn't change me." Carlisle's expression softened.

"But he did bite you." he said. "He _could've_ changed you, that's exactly what should've happened."

"Just, please I should probably get going." where? she asked herself silently.

"Edward, please" said Rosalie. "Tap into her mind" the gorgeous blonde commanded. Edward stared at Krystal curiously for a moment, their eyes locked on each other. Then, in the same moment, Edward and Jasper cried out in pain, and Krystal fell-weak against the counter. Edward screamed.

"Stop it!" he cried. "Stop _hurting_ me!" Edward weakly clawed in Krystal's direction, but didn't make contact. The other Cullens stared at him in horror, Jasper seemed to be shaking, trying not to lash out as he had. Krystal went completely silent, Edward's screams pierced through the night.

"Jasper! What does he feel?" Said Carlisle desperately.

"We feel…pain. I'm even trying to block it out-and it's horrible." He said slowly-stuttering every few words. "It's like she's torturing us in every possible way. It's-it's" Jasper seemed to have passed out for a second, but woke up before hitting the floor.

"What did you _do_?" screamed Bella, glaring at Krystal. Bella and Edward ran off .

"I-I didn't do anything, I swear." Bella was nowhere in sight, but Krystal was sure she could hear her.

"Are you alright?" asked Emmett, staring at her- Krystal was in total shock. Her face almost as pale as his.

"I think so" Krystal rubbed at her temples, standing up and leaning her head against the wall. I'm...Sorry if I did anything. I honestly didn't mean to. I-I"

"No. He'll be okay." Said Alice while sliding an arm around the now limp Jasper.


End file.
